


Beneath the Full Moon

by Eevee_133



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Smut, beastiality, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 06:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9422888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eevee_133/pseuds/Eevee_133
Summary: This is a request.The person requested for a Link x Reader lemon where Link is in his wolf form and reader is a human.





	

                The moon had risen high in the sky, its light shining over Lake Hylia. With tonight being a full moon, the view of Lake Hylia was completely ethereal.  It was on these nights that you loved taking walks. These walks could only be better if Link were here with you, or if he was a little too weary, then the two of you would stargaze not too far away from your temporary home… he usually ends up falling asleep on your lap though. By which then you would have to wake him up and lead him into your house to get a good night’s rest.

                After walking along the shore of the Lake, you situated yourself up on a cliff to overlook as much of the lake as you could. It was a wonder how you ended up here while the rest of the kids were in Kakariko Village and Ilya found her way to Hyrule Castle, although now she’s at Kakariko Village.

                The sound of someone or something padding across the grass surface brought you out of your thoughts. You looked to the side to see a black and white wolf with a silver cuff with a short link of chains attached to its left paw.

                The first time you met this creature, you were afraid. You had no idea what to do so you merely sat there, staring at it with widened. You were surprised when the wolf showed a look of hurt when you backed from it in fear when it tried to approach you. That was when you saw its blue eyes; a set of deep blue that showed emotion when most beasts wouldn’t. You didn’t know how and you didn’t know why but that wolf was somehow Link. Beast or human; you were so happy to see him after getting separated from your family.

                You smiled softly at the wolf as he approached you, chains clinking lightly. “Hello Link.”

                Link stopped only to lie down and rest his head on your lap, exhaling deeply. You lifted a hand to run it through the fur on top of his head. Link released a small noise of approval along with his tail wagging slightly.

                You were quiet, content with being in Link’s presence. Link has been tasked to save Hyrule and thus, you had little time to spend together so the two of you try to make the most of it. Whether it be talking —most of it coming from Link as he gets incredibly stressed about his task—, just being with each other or making love.

                You paused petting him to lean down and place a kiss atop his head. When you leaned back to sit up, Link raised his head to look at you.

                “You know I can’t read minds,” you said, moving your hand away from him.

                Link didn’t do anything in response, only lifted himself to be at eye level with you. He leaned closer and proceeded to lick your neck. You giggled in response, feeling Link lick from the collar of your shirt —located slightly above the bottom of your neck— up to beneath your left ear. You realised a combination of a gasp and a moan when Link nipped there, a spot he knew would make you weak in the knees.

                “L-Link…” you began only to cut yourself off as you released a high-pitched moan.

                Link retreated momentarily only to press his two front paws on your shoulders and pushed you onto your back. You let out a surprise gasp as you back met the ground. You looked up to see Link’s piercing blue eyes staring at you intently as he made no move.

                He was waiting for your permission. He was ensuring that you were comfortable enough to continue. As a wolf?

                You swallowed, hesitantly reaching up and place your hands on the side of his head. “It’s okay… Man or beast; I love you unconditionally,” you pulled him down enough to kiss his nose. “I’ll let you know if it becomes too much… okay? Then you can continue once you’re human.”

                A low noise came from Link, almost resembling a growl. Releasing him, Link re-situated himself at your left ear. You could feel him momentarily breathe against your ear before nipping beneath it, making you release a whine. You rubbed your thighs as your cheeks heated up from Link’s ministrations.

                Link removed himself from your ear, gazing at you as you lightly panted. He moved down your form, tugging at the strings of your short-sleeved dress. Gently pushing him away, you sat up and quickly loosened the cords enough to slip the dress over your head, partly taking the long-sleeved shirt beneath with it. Tossing your dress aside, you quickly loosened the collar of your shirt then yanked it over your head, tossing that to where your dress was.

                You braced yourself back on your hands as Link placed one paw on your abdomen, forcing you back. Your breath hitched when you felt Link’s clod wet nose press against your breast. He licked the top of your breast before grabbing the center of your bra and pulling it down to expose your chest fully.

                Link looked at you, once again requesting to progress further. You gave a little nod in confirmation.

                Link gave the nipple on your left breast a tentative lick, making you whine at the contact. Seeing you not protesting, he continued licking your nipple, alternating in strokes. The noises you vocalized seemed to please Link, if the wagging of his tail is of any indication. Link switched to your right breast after being pleased the attention given to your left. He opened his mouth to take in your entire breast then lightly dragged his canines down the soft flesh, causing you let out a particularly loud moan.

                Wetness pooled between your legs, making you clench your thighs tightly together and toes curl. Link’s ear pricked up in interest; of course he would be able to smell your arousal. Giving your nipple a final lick, he backed off and looked at your thighs. Link looked at you, placing his left paw on your thighs. He growled lowly, claws digging into the material of your cotton leggings.

                “Y-yeah… okay…” Link moved away from you. While untying the cord holding your leggings up, you toed off your boots, Link aiding in their removal. Hooking your beneath the band of your leggings along your underwear, you hesitated. Link approached you, giving you a whine as well as a lick on your cheek. You looked at him. “I’m fine Link, thank you for worrying,” you gave him a kiss on the side of his muzzle before shimmying your leggings and underwear down your legs, Link backing away to give you room.

                Tossing your leggings and underwear close to your dress and shirt, you pulled your knees up before taking a deep breath and shyly spreading your legs; offering yourself to the man you love.

                Link approached you once again. You moaned softly and twitched upon feeling Link’s nose bump against your clit. Your soft moan turned into a loud moan as you felt Link’s tongue drag from the bottom of your slit up to your clit. It took all of your will to not clamp your legs around his head. As a human, Link is fine with it but you didn’t know if he will be fine as he is now.

                Your hips bucked up to Link, eagerly following his movement as moans freely spilled out of you. Your legs were shaking and toes curled, grabbing onto the blades of grass beneath.

                “L-Link…” you whined. “Link… ah… I’m getting close. Please don’t stop…” pants began to mix with your moaning as felt the familiar increasing pressure of your oncoming climax.

                You whined loudly in protest when Link moved away. You panted, gazing at him longingly with your nether lips clenching at nothing. Link let a low noise nudging your right knee. Did he want you to turn over?

                Swallowing, you turned around with your hips raised while you lowered your front to be supported by your forearms. You heard movement behind you. You let out a small gasp upon feeling Link mount you, and then you moaned softly upon feeling something brush against your entrance.

                You gripped the grass in anticipation. You jaw dropped in a silent gasp as Link fully sheathed himself inside you. You panted at the feeling of Link’s girth inside you; he was longer and slightly thicker now than he was human, making you feel fuller.

                Link growled before beginning to rut against you, drawing out a new set of moans from you as well obscene squelching noises. Feeling Link stretch and move against your walls brought you back to the edge of an orgasm. Link seemed to realize this and gave a rough thrust, hitting the one spot inside you that would make you see stars head on.

                “Link-!” you cried out, walls clenching around him tightly as your orgasm washed over you. The squelching sounded more obscene with the extra lubricant that came from your orgasm.

                Link didn’t let up, forcing to ride out your orgasm as he thrusted into you roughly.

                “L-Link… th- tha- ah!” you panted incoherently, sensitive from your recent orgasm. Link snarled in response. “Too intense,” you thought as your hands balled up blades of grass, tearing them out of the ground as Link thrusted against that spot within you.

                Link let a mixture of a howl and a growl as he stilled within you, member swelling up before spilling his seed within you, making you shudder and clench around him.

                You rested your head on your arm and released the blades of grass while both you and Link panted to calm yourselves. Minutes passed before Link’s member softened, allowing him to pull out. You whined at the loss then rolled onto your side, exhausted and satisfied.

                You looked at Link, he was coated in pitch black before it disappeared, revealing the hylian warrior as human, fully clad in his clothing. His chest heaved as he sat back against his hands.

                Link looked at you once his breathing was even, giving you a smile. He pulled you towards him then lifted you up to place you between his legs, hugging you with your back pressed against his chest.

                He kissed the side of your head. “You okay?” he questioned rubbing your arm.

                “Mmhmm,” you said in conformation, nuzzling against him.

                Link hugged you a little more tightly, resting his head on yours. “The view is beautiful, especially beneath a full moon.”

                You smiled. “Yeah…” you looked up at Link, kissing him beneath the jaw.

                Link looked down at you, lowering his head to meet your lips in a loving kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if this isn't what the requester had in mind... and I'm sorry for getting to it nearly a month later.


End file.
